Checkpoints
FREEMODE EVENT |name = Checkpoints |image = LandCheckpoints-GTAO.png |caption = |game = O |for = 1+ GTA Online Protagonists |location = San Andreas'''It should be noted that while the four possible locations are strictly within the four quarters of the map (NE, NW, SE, SW), there is a small overlap between each quarter in either direction. Pacific Ocean ---- Alamo Sea Bolingbroke Penitentiary Braddock Pass Davis Quartz El Gordo Lighthouse Galilee Grand Senora Desert Grapeseed Harmony Humane Labs and Research Mount Chiliad Mount Gordo Paleto Bay Palmer-Taylor Power Station Procopio Beach Redwood Lights Track RON Alternates Wind Farm San Chianski Mountain Range Sandy Shores Vinewood Hills }} ---- Alamo Sea Cassidy Creek Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness Chumash Fort Zancudo Great Chaparral Harmony Lago Zancudo Mount Chiliad Mount Josiah North Chumash Paleto Bay Paleto Cove Paleto Forest Raton Canyon Stab City Tongva Hills Tongva Valley Zancudo River }} ---- Alta Banning Cypress Flats Davis Downtown Los Santos Downtown Vinewood East Vinewood El Burro Heights Elysian Island Hawick La Mesa Legion Square Mirror Park Mission Row Murrieta Heights NOOSE Headquarters Palmer-Taylor Power Station Palomino Highlands Pillbox Hill Port of Los Santos Rancho Strawberry Tataviam Mountains Terminal Textile City Vinewood Hills Vinewood Racetrack }} ---- Alta Banham Canyon Banning Burton Chamberlain Hills Chumash Davis Del Perro Beach Del Perro Pier Del Perro Elysian Island Hawick La Puerta Little Seoul Los Santos Golf Club LSIA Maze Bank Arena Morningwood Pacific Bluffs Pillbox Hill Port of Los Santos Richards Majestic Richman Glen Richman Rockford Hills Strawberry Tongva Valley Vespucci Beach Vespucci Canals Vespucci Vinewood Hills West Vinewood }} |target = Checkpoints |reward = $750 - $1,500 per checkpoint $4,500 (additional reward, ) $4,000 (additional reward, ) $? (additional reward, ) |todo = Prepare for Checkpoints in the Location. |fail = No checkpoints were collected }} '''Checkpoints is a Freemode Event featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description Checkpoints allows players to compete in collecting checkpoints located around a quarter of the San Andreas State, both on land and out at sea. 120 checkpoints will appear on the radar, spread out across one quarter of the State of San Andreas. The objective is simple: collect the most amount of checkpoints in the 6 minute time limit. Players will be rewarded cash per checkpoint collecting, varying between $750 and $1,500 each, checkpoints are the same checkpoint icons used in Air Checkpoints. They will only be located on ground or out at sea. Just like many other Freemode Events, mostly the Freemode Challenges, the top three players with the highest scores will be listed in the gold/silver/bronze interface which appears in the Freemode Challenges, along with their score, the amount of checkpoints left and the time remaining. The winner of first place will win an additional $4,500 on top of their earnings for the total checkpoints collected. Second place wins $4,000, and third place wins amount. In Checkpoints, players cannot use air vehicles to collect checkpoints. The player cannot checkpoints if they are in Passive Mode Checkpoints Locations South West ;Land *Behind the Vespucci Beach lifeguard tower, at the very southern point of the beach. *Within the amusement rights of Del Perro Pier. *Between the two Lombank buildings in Little Seoul. *On the foundations of the third building in the La Puerta Apartments construction site complex. *After the Stunt Jump on the northern side of the Korean Plaza in Little Seoul. *Outside Rockford Hills Police Station. *Underneath the FIB Headquarters on Power Street, within the construction zone in the center of the road. *Outside the rear car park entrance to the Union Depository. *Within the Los Santos Golf Club (x2) *In the RON gas station in Morningwood. *Near the Vespucci Movie Masks store at Vespucci Beach Sidewalk. ;Sea *Underneath the Del Perro Pier. *Near a pile of rocks off the coast of Vespucci Beach. South East North West North East Instructional Messages for cash and RP. All participating players will receive a bonus if all checkpoints are collected.}} / twice to see the locations of the remaining checkpoints more clearly.}} Image Gallery Checkpoints-GTAO-Win.png|Winning Checkpoints. FreemodeEvent-GTAO-Checkpoints.png|Coming second place in Checkpoints. Tips *As most of the checkpoint locations are relatively spread out and in enclosed spaces, using a fast motorcycle may provide better agility. Most of the checkpoints are located on land, and those that are located in water are generally within a small distance from the shoreline. It's generally best to avoid wasting time reaching the shoreline checkpoints, although if needs be, the player can simply swim to reach these, or alternatively risk drowning their vehicle - some vehicles, such as the Guardian and Half-track can tolerate a very deep amount of water, making them more suitable to reach these quickly. These two vehicles are also suitable for off-road usage, and the Guardian has relatively good road performance. Looking to bag Checkpoints at sea and on land quickly? Grab an amphibious vehicle. Know your vehicles: The Blazer Aqua is handy for snatching Checkpoints in cramped spaces. The Technical Aqua is a balanced vehicle with an average machine gun for a gunner. The APC is an armored vehicle with a powerful cannon. Use it whenever you can. The Stromberg is a fast land vehicle. If a Checkpoint has a huge fight near it, grab an armored vehicle or get ready to kill. Bugs/Glitches *Checkpoints can often take several seconds to register as collected, even despite the checkpoint corona itself disappearing immediately. Trivia *Both Checkpoints and Air Checkpoints are known as "Checkpoint Collection" (CPC) in the game files.AM_CP_COLLECTION.ysc See Also *Air Checkpoints External Links *Checkpoints and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online